Swept away redone
by lavender weasley
Summary: This Story is About Draco and Ginny and how Stupid Harry Potter broke Ginnys heart.Warring D/G fic If you don't like that parring then go shoot your self.


    A.N This will be my first Draco and Ginny fic if you don't like it tell me and if you do I will try to take it farther Warring there is a little scene between Ginny and Draco so beware.

Disclaimer: this story is not all mine I used some of a story I found in a magazine but changed it a lot to make it mined not all the character belong to me They belong to J.K  Rowling and some other girl But in later Chapters it will be totally mine sorry for all the people I've hurt. And hope u all a long healthy life

                                                             Swept Away               

            Ginny Weasley never should have went flying with out her teacher, Draco Malfoy, because she was only a beginner. Ginny was determined to find her beloved Harry Potter. Harry had disappeared a day earlier, taking with him all of Ginny families money and Ginny heart. See Ginny father finely got a promotion now he's the Minister of Magic the Weasley family is now richer then the Malfoy .Draco didn't follow his fathers foot steps he changed after he found out that  Tom Riddle (a.n. that really hot evil guy he was)was actually a half ling and that he killed his father because of it. 

Rumors had begun to circulate that Harry faked his own death so that he could run off with Ginnys riches, and Ginny hoped to find some clue at the plane wreck that would prove other wise. Since Ginny could tell by the way Draco flirted with her that he wanted her for himself, she knew he would try to keep her from going by herself.

That's why she went alone or so she through. As soon as Ginny found the wreck in Canada her plane began to lose altitude slowly falling down. She couldn't get a steady grip on the throttle, but nothing happened. Then all of a sudden Draco came out from behind the cargo bay .He helped Ginny land the plane and then Ginny fainted. The last thing she saw was Dracos warm hands holding her as they fell to the ground.

            Hours later, Ginny opened her eyes and realized she was inside a small metal chamber, lying in a bed, pressed up against a mans warm body. Beneath the heavy woolen blanket that was draped over her ,she was naked, when she turned her head ; she found herself gazing into Dracos' silver eyes.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "You nearly died flying that plane" He said staring back at her.

            She closed her eyes, and the memories returned: The throttle getting stuck, Draco coming out from behind the cargo bay to rescue her. After that was all a blur.

            "Draco where are we?" she shed, Focusing on his handsome face.

            "In a hyper baric chamber getting recompressed. There's only one at this facility, so the rescue crew stripped off our wet clothe4s and put us in here together. When we crashed it had started to snow and freezing rain. You have been un conscious for about two hours. But we'll both be okay"

             "but how did you get on to the plane without my knowledge?" She asked.

            Draco pushed away a strand of red hair from her eyes.

            "I used my invisibility cloke to stay with you because I figure that you might try something like this. Ginny you're lucky to be alive."

            "I know,"Ginny rested her head against his chest, trying to gather her troughs. After along pause, She said 

            "You saved my life didn't you?"

            "It's my job." He said 

            "But you risked your life for me" she said 

            Draco looked away .She saw him wince when he moved his leg. Ginny drew up onto her elbows on the narrow bunk.

            "Is something wrong, Draco?"

            "I'm still a little bit sore. I can't really fell my left leg, but …"

            "Oh, God, Draco, are you…You're going to be alright, Aren't you?"

            "People recover at different rates."

            "Will you be able to fly again?" she asked 

            "I don't know yet?" He said.

            "Oh, Draco."She curled into him. Carefully resting her head on his chest.

            "Is this hurting you?"

            "acutely quite the opposite," he said "I think being with you is speeding my recovery." 

            They lay like that for a while, breathing softly, thinking, the chamber reminded her of a submarine. There was a port hole window and two large pressure-sealed doors at either end.

            "How long will we need to be in here?" She asked.

            "At least five hours. we may require some treatment afterward."

            Ginny didn't know if she could handle five hours next to Draco's naked body.Expecality after days of heated flirtation. Now that there was now boyfriend to hold her back, She worried that she might do something impulsive The silence stretched between them, and Ginny Ginny put her hand on dracos' chest   Beneath the flat planes of muscles, She could feel the rapid rhythm of his heart.

            "So" she said

            "Are you wishing you felt better so that we could have intermit relation?"

            Draco's chest rumbled with laughter, his hand closed over hers, pressing her palm over his heart, which was beating more quickly than it, had been a moment before.

            "Why, Miss, Weasley." He said 

            "Are you trying to seduce me?"

             Ginny let her hair fall down over her face but she didn't answer, and Draco reached to cup her cheek in his palm.

            "I assure you that I'm not in so much pain that I couldn't make the earth mover for you," he told her.

            "well I think it's better if we just imagine how earth sharting it would be don't you? Reality can sometimes be a disappointment."

            Ginny sat up and clutched her knees, feeling the blanket slip down to her waist.

            "you have magnificent breasts," he said "can I kiss you"

            "no," she said, trying to pull the blanket back up.Draco sat up revealing the pale sleek muscles of his stomach and chest he pulled his legs wide so that her knees were between them. And that wince of pain crossed his face. The blanket covered but could not hide his growing arousal.

            "I'm going to disappoint you. I wont leave you like that fucking potter did afterward , I'll hold you in my arms, and you'll know I want you more, not less, so please let me kiss you ."

            At the mention of Harry filled her mind conflicting emotions. They had been together for nearly four months, and she had through he was the man she would marry. Harry was the man the first man ever to tell her that she was beautiful.

He also was also the first to ever take her on a trip. But know with his mysterious disappearance, it was obvious that he had betrayed her: Still how could she give herself over to Draco so quickly?

            "No." Ginny said. "not because I'm not attracted to you –you know I am. It's just that I don't want to be hurt anymore. So I'm not going to sleep with you."

            "are you sure" Draco asked

            "I wont do it;" she said but this time, her refusal had a yearning tone to it

            "Ginny, I'm a man not a mind reader. if you mean yes, then say yes"

            She couldn't hold it back anymore despite all the confusion she felt, here she was with the most handsome, sturdy man she'd ever met ,and he wanted to take her right then and there.

            "Yes;" She cried out and threw her self into his arms.

            His hands came to her head, And his fingers caught up in her hair as he claimed her mouth with a gron of surprise and pleasure. Draco tenderly caressed her hair in long, soft strokes. He gently ran his figures over every inch of her moist skin. Never before had a man been so tender with her and taken his time the way Draco did Harry's love making had always been so rushed and cold, but the red –hot connection she felt with Draco was different then anything she'd ever known. Slowly she repositioned her body so that her legs were straddling his. Draco's hand cupped her; She saw his thumbs pressing against the corners of her mouth. She bent her head to his throat an breathed in the manly scent of him. Then she kissed away down his chest to where the muscles ridged on either side of his flat abdomen. Finally, she reached the blanket, which tented over his crotch.

            "let me look at you,"Draco said as he pushed her back on the bed. He traced her breast with the lightest of touches, skimming his fingers along the crease beneath each beast. Then his hand brought her nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it, pulling with the perfect amou7nt of pressures.

            "Oh, god, Draco" She said.

            What he did next blew her mind. His hands brought both of her Breasts together, and he moved his mouth back and forth between her nipples, biting her softly with his teeth. He then traced a path of kisses along the gentle curve of her belly until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Parting them with steady hands, Draco moved his face into her when he took his first taste of her, Ginny let out a gasp that was almost a cry of pain paused to bring his head up and looked at her.

            "What was that" he asked. His voice deep and husky.

            "you're just to damn good at this." She told him.

            "Sit up look at me." He reached out and lifted her onto his lap. Her thighs open to him, her face next to his, she worried this position might hurt him, but when she open her mouth to ask, he silenced her with a finger against her lips.

            "Every women I've been with has told me I was holding back apart of my self, but I want you to know that I'm all there, Ginny. Right now with you,"                    

            All too often, Men had hurt her at this point, but Draco's hand made no rough conquests. He moved against her with such sure, soft, easy strokes that her thighs began to shake. And all the while, he was watching her with wonder lighting up his face just when she didn't think she could stand the pure pleasure of the sensation a moment longer, he said "let me in side of you Ginny".

            This time she felt him press himself against her as his eyes closed and his head titled back in pure ecstasy, Ginny in haled sharply, and something free in him, Draco rocked his hips, penetrating her. She felt mindless with desire as he worked his way inside her with each thrust .their position quickly forced him all the way into her. It was a pleasure close to pain, but some how .Ginny couldn't bring herself to tell him this he was deep, so very deep inside her and each push of his hip[s pressed him against her most sensitive spot.

            When Ginny focused on his face, his grin was pure mischief .With a startling suddenness, she could feel the wildness begin to take him over as he surged up inside her, again and again no longer cautious and gentle. He was lost in her as he kissed her and back again, biting the tender flesh where  her neck met her shoulder .Ginny gripped the muscles of his back, tracing her hands down to his firm ass as a shiver began to rocket through them both. All at once, she felt his movements lift her up and up over the peak of pleasure, and she gripped him inside as he pulsed within her until they collapsed on the bed. Afterward Draco rolled over onto his back and held her close .Just as he had said he would. Before long, Ginny began to cry. As silently as possible.

            "Ginny?" he asked. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

            She opened her eyes but did not turn to face him 

            "Please don't cry," he said "this is the beginning for us. I swear it"

            "I'm not crying because I'm sad," she confessed "I'm, o, oh the hell with it, It never happened before."

            Draco ran his fingers through her hair gently wiped away her tears with his hand, and then lifted her chin so that he was gazing right into her eyes.

            "Are, you telling me that you were a virgin?" he asked,

            Ginny felt her cheeks flush with heat.

            "In a manner of speaking, yes"

            It took Draco a moment." Are you saying that you never had an orgasm before?"

            Ginny laughed "not with anyone else in the room, no."

            Draco let out a long whistle. His arms tightened around her, and his lips brushed the top of her head.

            "You know before you burst in to my life, I usually managed to keep a lid on my emotions. So this is new for me too, But like I said, it's only the beginning of the great things we'll experience together." Draco said.

            "Is that a promise?" Ginny asked

            "That's a promise"                    

            Feeling the pure pleasure of good sex down to her bones and basking in the after glow, Ginny put her head back on Draco's chest, snuggled her body against his and slept.

A.N.The end for now .Tell if I should write more your reviews mean the most to me thanks a whole bunch 

                          Lavender Weasley


End file.
